The Sacred Texts of Skylaris: Tome Of Tacitus
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Humans have sacred writings such as the Torah, the Q'uran and the Bible. Gargoyles have the Tome of Tacitus. For the first time in almost two millennia, humans can read the writings of Tacitus Ceruleus; Gargoyle, Warrior Scibe and prophet of the Dragon


Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
09/10/2001  
Tome Of Tacitus  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: GARGOYLES ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TIO DISNEY. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND CONCEPTS BELONG TO ME.  
  
  
Ever wonder just what was written in the Tome Of Tacitus besides spells and prophesy? For the first time, the words of the Warrior Scribe, Tacitus Ceruleus, are written in English for human eyes. This is a beginning passage from the Tome Of Tacitus; Scroll one.  
  
  
The Beginning  
  
The endless debris of a long dead world floated for eons in the vast expanse of the heavens. The stars and moons no longer blessed the dark sea of Null with their argent light.  
  
The energies came together to meld at long last of their accord. To this day, only the Progenitors of the universe know these sacred secrets yet never speak of them.  
  
The ancient ways surged together and formed the Great Matriarch of our kind. She is the omnipresent presence of our birth and creation. Tresses of emerald flowed with the hues of the brilliant stars. She is sentience and compassion. She is Skylaris; the Great Dragon Goddess; daughter of the Sovereign-All father-Beyond-The-Stars.   
  
Yet, the Matriarch was not meant for being alone. She longed for a consort to aid and assist her in all things.  
  
"Let the dark sacred energies flow and let my beloved companion step forth from the mists of time."  
  
Orsajan stepped forth from the maelstrom of cinereal mist. He was a strapping warrior of fiery spirit and gentle wisdom. Skylaris named him as such because he was her beloved one from the light.  
  
He brought the gifts of studies and accounts into being. He is known as the Great Keeper of Destiny in all the reflective realms. Orsajan chronicles all that the Great Dragon arbitrates, differentiates and cherishes.  
  
It is said that upon first sight of her new mate that she desired a merry chase. With swiftness of wing and depth of heart, Orsajan pursued Skylaris athwart the vastness of the heavens until they found haven within the wings of one another. This, my beloved kith, was the foremost mating flight.  
  
Many eons passed whist they recounted the great enigmas of the cosmos. Once they felt alone in the vast realm of the universe. Skylaris spoke to her helpmate of this paramount matter.  
  
"Orsajan, my consort, it is not good that we are without progeny to adore and cherish.  
  
"Let us carry on our lineages and consummate our melding. Let us sire heirs to inherit this illustrious realm of starlight."  
  
Orsajan knew the sadness within his mate's truest heart. He coiled his tail with his own. "Beloved, allow me to bring about a realm that shall serve as rookery to our descendants. Let it be a place worthy of your sanction."  
  
Skylaris contemplated her consort's words and bade him, "So mote it be. As it is above and below so shall you transmute the coldness of the void into a sanctuary of warmth and love."  
  
Orsajan plucked one of the golden apples from the Great Rowan tree from the nucleus of the cosmos. He wrote the words of Skylaris upon the peal and cast it forth into the darkness.  
  
The golden apple blazed a trail and shattered into eighteen shimmering slices. Each became a brilliant orb of light and life in the darkness of chaos and nothingness. The largest and grandest of these shards caught the eye of the Dragon Goddess.  
  
"Luminosity and splendor bring me to this place. Let it be known that this brilliant star be forever known as Thubin."  
  
"It is not good for Thubin to be alone. Let there be three more celestial orbs to bring forth light and life into the darkness of the Great Unknown."  
  
With a flick of her tail, Skylaris cast three emerald scales into the fires of Thubin. The quaternary assembly brought about three other stars; Brightblade, Darkshard, and Druingra (the dragon star). With a slash of her claws, Havens with water and good soil came forth from the Nothingness to dance around the four sky warriors of Thubin, Brightblade, Darkshard and Druingra. Upon the fifth haven known to Thubin's life, the alchemy of living seethed longing articulation.  
  
It is said, rookery brothers and sisters that we once made our homes in the heavens with our beloved Goddess Skylaris and her consort, Orsajan. The Emerald Empress and the Scarlet Sovereign (Skylaris and Orsajan) made a haven for our ancestors. Because of their exodus, we now call the blue skies and one daystar of Earth our home.  
  
That is another tale, brothers and sisters. Perchance I will recount the saga of the conception of our great race. Now only know that as the world came into being, Skylaris looked upon her consort and was greatly pleased.  
  
"Let this Haven flourish. Let it's essence and love thrive in the Heart Of The Great Unknown within the void. Millennia from now in some great distant age, our sum and substance shall amalgamate and bring forth children from this celestial sphere. They shall blossom and prosper. So mote it be."  
  
And as Orsajan learned and pleased his Goddess let us entreat her for her blessing of home and haven. Let us learn the ways of the Dragon so that we may be better in her eyes. Let us know the ways of her wisdom, courage, and decree so that we might make this a better world in which all of us shall live."  
  
  



End file.
